


A Shared Fallacy

by lancethewriter



Series: Among the Stars - KotOR One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethewriter/pseuds/lancethewriter
Summary: On the Star Forge, Revan confronts Darth Malak’s new apprentice - Bastila Shan, Jedi prodigy and the woman she loves. And she isn’t willing to leave without her.





	A Shared Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, sue me

“She’s in there.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I just know she is.”

Revan’s hands were curled into fists, but it wasn’t entirely out of anger. She had seen Bastila at the ancient temple, and it was as if her friend didn’t recognize her. No, that wasn’t it; she had definitely recognized her. But she had regarded her with such an icy hatred that Revan was almost afraid to confront her again. She was afraid that her friend would be gone, replaced by somebody new. Somebody evil. 

“That’s the Force?”

The male voice jarred her from her thoughts, and she looked over at her companion. “Now is not the time.”

“I’m just-”

“Carth, please return to the Hawk and help defend the other boarders. I need to do this alone.”

Carth frowned, looking hesitant as he pondered his decision. Finally he nodded, holstering his pistol as he headed back down the walkway they had approached from.

Entirely alone, Revan clasped her hands together in a brief meditation. There is no emotion, there is peace. The mantra brought her little solace; she was nearly overwhelmed by her emotions, though she knew she had to compose herself before she could approach the woman behind the door. 

“It’s now or never,” she murmured, stepping forward and unlocking the large durasteel door in front of her. It slid open to reveal a Sith apprentice kneeling in deep meditation, her attention seemingly diverted. But her eyes opened, and Revan met her soul-piercing gaze.

“Bastila.”

The woman smiled cruelly, and it was a smile that threatened to break through her nearly unshakable demeanor. For a former servant of the light, it was scarily uncharacteristic. “Revan. I knew you would come.”

“I would be a fool to stay away,” she replied, unmoving as the ex-Jedi rose from her seated position. She stepped closer, and yet she stayed a comfortable distance away from Revan. “You know I’d travel to the ends of the galaxy for you.”

The remark made her pause, and she shook her head in denial. “I will not fall prey to your silver tongue.”

“We both know I would never lie to you. I…” Revan faltered, choosing her next words carefully. “You know how I feel about you.”

At that, Bastila’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Yes, yes, we’ve been bonded through the Force, you’re my dearest friend, I care very much for you, etcetera. If you cared for me at all, you would have joined me to fight against Lord Malak. Our bond was a fallacy at best.”

“There’s no one I would rather have next to me in such a battle,” she admitted, “but you aren’t the Bastila Shan that I know. He’s changed you.”

“He has done no such thing,” she snapped, switching on her lightsaber, the brilliant golden blades extending from the hilt with an angry hiss. “He has shown me the power I am capable of, and nothing more.”

“He’s corrupted you!” Revan pleaded, momentarily forgetting her state of calm. “Please don’t do this, Bastila, this doesn’t have to end in violence.”

“If that is what you truly think,” she began, advancing with a menacing glare, “then you are more of a fool than I originally thought.”

Revan barely had time to ignite her own weapon as the yellow beam of light swung towards her. She thrust her purple blade upward in a haphazard block, and she stepped backwards to regain her balance. “Bastila, please.”

“You are weak,” the Sith shot back as she struck again, narrowly missing Revan’s body as the latter darted away. “You shall not triumph.”

Revan called upon the Force to shove Bastila back, and the apprentice tumbled onto the floor. But she was quick to leap back into a fighting stance, and Revan once again retreated to a distance. 

“You fight with the tactics of a coward,” Bastila sneered cruelly. “Face me! Or are you afraid?”

“I’m afraid of hurting you,” Revan answered, once again reaching out with the Force. It had little effect, though, as Bastila was prepared for the attack. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“You are pathetic, Revan.” She closed the distance with Force-augmented speed and swung her blade again, crashing down onto Revan’s sword. The two grappled for power, pushing against each other with their weapons. Normally, Revan would have easily overpowered her foe, but hours spent fighting the forces of the Star Forge had left her drained of strength. 

Revan put her weight behind the blade and shoved Bastila away. Immediately after, Bastila lashed out with a brutal strike that made contact with Revan’s side. She gritted her teeth, trying to conceal her pain, but an audible cry of pain managed to slip out, and Bastila paused in her assault. Her face held a look of concern, though it was clear she was trying to hide it. 

The change in pace surprised Revan, but she knew when to inquire and when to refrain from doing so. She flung her hand out, using the Force to call her opponent's weapon to her hand. Bastila’s dual saber flew into her palm, the blade retracting without protest. 

Bastila quickly shook off her stupor. “Well played.”

“Well played?” Revan asked, astounded. “I can’t believe you…” She trailed off, noticing sparks of electricity crackling from Bastila’s fingertips. The apprentice hurled a stream of lightning at her, and she held up her lightsaber to block the attack. The blade absorbed the bulk of the energy, though some of it travelled elsewhere and made contact with her skin. 

The assault of energy came to a halt, and Revan let out a choked cough, switching off her weapon. “I saw you, Bastila. The facade slipped and I saw you.”

Bastila shook her head with a certain hardness, though she remained motionless. “You saw nothing.” 

She took a tentative step forward, and then another. “Please, stop this. You have to see that Malak is using you. I need you.”

The former Jedi narrowed her eyes and responded with an outburst of lightning. Revan was entirely unsuspecting, and it struck her in its pure, undeflected form. She was unable to contain herself as she screamed, stumbling back from the sheer power of the blast. She fell onto her back, and the flow of electricity ended as soon as she began her descent. Revan found herself to be essentially immobilized, though she tried desperately to push herself to her feet. 

Her efforts were in vain, however, and she turned her attention to Bastila. The apprentice was staring at her with intensity and a mix of emotions on her face. Several agonizing moments passed, and at last Revan spoke. 

“I love you.”

The anger from Bastila’s eyes faded, and she dropped to her knees next to the wounded Jedi. “Revan?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, as if afraid that any loud noise would shatter the woman lying on the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” the knight murmured, clasping Bastila’s arm. “I promised I’d help you stay strong. I failed you.”

Bastila’s hands hovered over Revan’s form, and the Jedi suspected that she was in shock of what she had done. Unexpectedly, Revan felt the healing energy of the Force coursing through her, soothing her burns and clearing her mind. She looked up at Bastila, full of awe. 

“You never failed me,” she said quietly, a tear slowly trailing down her face. “I let you down.”

Revan’s eyes softened, and she eased into a gentle smile. “You’re an idiot.” 

She didn’t give Bastila a chance to respond, as she reached up and placed a hand on the side of her face, guiding her head down and kissing her softly. 

At first, it seemed as if Bastila was too stunned to react, but eventually she melted into the kiss as if it was natural: as if she had been waiting for the very moment. 

Revan had her fingers tangled in Bastila’s hair, the interaction beginning to escalate into something more passionate. Bastila’s hand found its way to her side, and she contained a gasp. 

“Bastila,” Revan interrupted, her words brushing lightly against Bastila’s skin, “as much as I would love to carry you away from this place, there is a war to end.”

Bastila looked at the ground, biting her lip. “We can end it together.”

“Tell me, love. How much do you care about the outcome?”

She laced her fingers with Revan’s. “Not at all, so long as I have you.”

“Love is not a form of the dark side.” Revan squeezed her hand reassuringly. “You’ve proven that you aren’t completely consumed by hatred. Will you return to the Republic with me?”

Bastila furrowed her brows as if struggling with an answer. “I can’t… I can’t go back, Revan. I’ve done too much damage, there is too much anger left behind.”

“I’m not asking you to become a servant of the light,” she said. “All I ask is that you use your abilities to save lives.”

“That sounds like being a servant to the light.”

“Maybe, but it’s the right thing to do.” Revan drew her closer, and Bastila rested her head in the crook of Revan’s neck. “You were able to heal my wounds, which is certainly not of the dark side. The woman I fell in love with wouldn’t hesitate to protect the innocent.”

“What if I can’t?”

“I believe in you,” Revan answered, gently pressing her lips to Bastila’s forehead. “Once we’re out of here, we can go wherever we want. When this is all over, I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Bastila hummed softly. “That sounds nice.”

“I trust you can find your way to the hangar.” Revan moved away and pushed herself to her feet, offering a hand to the woman on the floor. Bastila nodded, taking Revan’s hand and allowing herself to be pulled up. “Find Carth. You don’t owe anyone an explanation, so don’t worry about that. Just focus on the battle, okay?”

“What about you?”

Revan kissed her once more, smiling. “I have a battle of my own to fight.”


End file.
